moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Clerical Rites of Confession
Adapted from: The Confessor’s Rites '' Introduction: Our Sanctified Duty As clerics of the Light and the Church of Tyr , we are not only the teachers and healers of our people; we are the spiritual leaders and the shields which safeguard the faithful, with many a concern given over to the welfare of those who follow Blessed Tyr’s teachings in sight of the Light. Our task is to ensure that their mental, emotional, physical and spiritual needs are met, so as to promote a happy and healthy population upholden to the Three Pillars as Tyr would wish it. There are varying ways that we, as clerics, abide by this sanctified duty in the occurrences of our daily lives. The most common and easily adapted one is the Sacrament of Penance, otherwise known as a Confession, whereupon an individual divulges the secrets of their sins. This method is particularly therapeutic, as often talking about a problem can help to resolve it, both mentally and emotionally – thus the first two of their needs are met. The Act of Confession Confession should take place somewhere that is quiet and without distraction. Many Temples of Tyr have reclusive alcoves dedicated to such affairs, though the environment is left up to the individual Confessor and sinner. To begin, the confession is opened by a simple prayer, administered to the sinner while he or she kneels at the cleric's feet. ''"O Blessed Tyr, vessel of the Holy Light, we stand humble before thee. : We ask that you grant (sinner's name) clarity of mind and courage of tongue, that he/she may confess their sins truly and without fear of your holy retribution. : By the tenet of Brotherhood, let them unload their worries upon their peers. By the tenet of Justice, let their confession be weighed upon the scales. By the tenet of Self-Sacrifice, let the pennance match the act it hopes to correct. : In sight of the Holy Light and Blessed Tyr." Once the opening prayer has been spoken, have the sinner stand or seat themselves where available and encourage them to speak freely on all their issues; whether they be direct sins, troubles of the mind, dark or worrying thoughts. Whatever fears, troubles or sins may be spoken remember this: It is not our duty to judge, but to listen and guide; whatever a man’s sins may be, we shall not condemn him, but rather seek to forgive him. Once the sinner is done confession, encourage them to kneel once more and administer the Prayer of Absolution. "O Blessed Tyr, forgive (name) of his/her sins. Forgive him/her the sins of his/her youth and the sins of age; the sins of his/her soul and the sins of his/her body. His/her secrets and his/her whispering sins, the sins she/he has done to please him/herself and the sins she/has has done to please others. Forgive those sins which we know, and the sins which we know not; forgive them, Blessed Tyr; forgive them all for they are your repentant supplicant. Lead this one unto the proper path, which he/she shall walk in accordance to the Three Pillars, the values for which you stand. Let them go forth so they may spread your words and values to all others who are lost and looking for the Light’s guidance. In sight of the Holy Light and Blessed Tyr." Penances Once the closing prayer has been said, it is the Confessor's duty to administer a penance as dictated by Tyr. Penance is left up to the individual, but the general rule of thumb is that the more severe the confession, the harder the punishment. Overall, the intention is to strengthen the supplicants adherence to the Pillars of Tyr... … By the tenet of Brotherhood, pennances can include maintenance duties such as sorting the scriptures in the library, tending the ground of the Temple, performing communal services to the faithful among the Bastion. … By the tenet of self sacrifice, pennances can include pilgrimages, silent prayer, fasting, shaving of one’s head, abstinence and chastity. … By the tenet of Justice, pennances become more severe, ranging from incarceration, excommunication, execution, and flagellation. A Confessor is encouraged to use good judgement while deciding penance. Under the tenet of Justice, a confessor is encouraged to use good judgement while deciding penance. For wrongs requiring a penance under the tenet of Justice are relegated to the Judiciary, a higher body within the Church charged with passing more severe sentences. In adherence to the tenet of Justice, the Sacrament of Penance must be treated with respect. The Confessor in this sacrament assumes the avatar of Tyr and the hand of justice. As they perform the sacrament, it is wise to remember that even a Cleric is susceptible to sin. Be compassionate towards those who seek absolution, and administer penance with due humility. Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Documents